No confíes ni en el más inocente
by Akari Yumei
Summary: -sabes qué pasa si confías hasta en el más inocente? -e-eh…! -quieres estar con tu hermano?, podrás dormir eternamente jajajajajajaja. 2pUK


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~ y si son del fandom entonces claramente son de ellos

* * *

Alfred solía caminar para llegar a su casa, igualmente en invierno. Pasaba por lugares sumamente solitarios y casi nunca había gente, pero eran barrios seguros. Tenía recién cumplidos los 19 años y no tenía inconvenientes con su independencia.

Otro día común casi en la noche regresaba de su trabajo, escuchó unos pasos tras él

-_qué raro…debe ser sólo mi imaginación…_

Se dijo así mismo pero eran pasos torpes y a veces se escuchaba como si alguien cayera en el suelo en un golpe seco, luego volvían los pasos tambaleantes.

Escuchó una débil voz, suave y cansada, ahogada en una respiración sumamente agitada

-q-quién anda ahí…? –se detuvo y giró su cabeza para rebuscar por la calle-

-a…ayuda…p-por f-fa-vor…-se escuchó con la misma voz de antes pero más distante-

Sin embargo no encontraba a nadie, se devolvió y en efecto el sonido de una respiración agitada y una voz suplicante se escuchaba más fuerte

-sigue hablando, -dijo porque la oscuridad no lo dejaba ver como quería- continúa, quiero ayudarte

-a-a-aquí…

Al fin encontró a la persona. Estaba tirado en medio de la acera y estaba muy lastimado, su ropa destruida y su semblante no era muy alentador. Joven, tal vez tres años menor que él, de cabello corto y un extraño tono de rubio, tez pálida y unos ojos verdes algo opacos por el malestar

-o-oye! –el americano se acercó a él asustado- resiste! –se quitó su chaqueta de cuero para abrigarlo ya que temblaba de frío-

Lo levantó en sus brazos al comprobar que podía estar bien aunque sólo lo abrigara. Lo llevó a su departamento y lo recostó en su cama, le sacó la ropa del torso y curó algunas heridas en su pecho y brazos, lo abrigó bien y le dejó descansar.

Cuando despertó el joven ya era casi media noche

-hm…t-tú…me…me ayudaste?...-sonrió-

-sí, cómo te sientes? –le miró aliviado de que ya estuviera mejor-

-m-mejor…gracias ahm…

-Alfred

-yo…yo s-soy Arthur….

-es un placer, qué hacías ahí tirado?

-yo…me perdí y…

-está bien…luego te ayudaré con eso –le sonrió amablemente- tienes hambre?

-s-sí…-se apenó-

-te traeré algo

Salió del cuarto y le trajo un sándwich, algo ligero

-toma –le sonrió y este Arthur lo tomó dándole un pequeño mordisco-

-gra…cias…

-por nada

Cuando terminó de comer le habló a Alfred sobre cómo llegó hasta ese lugar

-me perdí cuando unos tipos me querían hacer daño, to no había hecho nada y tenía miedo y no sabía hacia dónde corría…pero luego te encontré y…estoy a salvo

-no te hirieron verdad? –se preocupó- esos tipos…

-no –negó feliz- gracias a que me ayudaste Alfred

-me alegra –sonrió- bueno pues…creo que debes descansar así buenas noches –pretendió ir al sofá pero su brazo fue sujeto con desespero-

-q-quédate…por favor…ten-tengo mie-do y…-el menor le vio tímido, sonreía nervioso y avergonzado a la vez le daba una sensación de lástima al americano-

-quieres que duerma contigo? –le miró incrédulo-

-e-es que…-se sonrojó-

-está bien…si tienes miedo te acompañaré –sonrió con un leve sonrojo-

Dejó sus lentes en la mesita de noche luego se recostó en la orilla de la cama y el joven le abrazó con fuerza

-estoy aquí…no te preocupes –le tranquilizó y se dio media vuelta para abrazar al muchacho, el cual emitió leves risas y sus ojos se fueron tornando de un curioso celeste con brillo lila-

Así se durmieron acurrucados. En algún momento de la madrugada Arthur se levantó y rondó por la casa riendo sin contenerse de vez en cuando. Alfred creyó escuchar algo pero creyó ser su imaginación y siguió durmiendo.

A la mañana siguiente alguien tocó la puerta, Alfred seguía durmiendo al y Arthur no quiso levantarse, por lo que el joven de cumpleaños y sangre igual al de Alfred entró usando llave. Era el hermano menor de este, solo que sus ojos eran violetas y su cabello lacio y a diferencia de Alfred quien tenía un extraño mechón en su flequillo, el joven de nombre Matthew poseía un bucle saliente de su cabeza, era algo sencillo confundirlos si no se les conocía a fondo, aunque era raro, porque de cierto que son gemelos pero sus personalidades eran como desiertos frío y caliente.

En fin, el joven entró en la casa y pensó en ir a ver a su hermano a su cuarto

-oye Alfred, recuerdas que dijiste que viniera temp…! –se detuvo n seco al ver la escena-

Alfred estaba dormido, pero jamás despertaría, no con un cuchillo de cocina en su pecho y varios cortes en su cuerpo además de que varios órganos estaban adornando la habitación

-Al-Alfred…? –apenas pudo hablar en un hilo de vos el joven de acento canadiense, apenas se mantuvo en pie porque sus piernas comenzaron a temblar del miedo y angustia que se apoderó de él-

-lo siento…en verdad lo siento…-susurraba una voz ajena al ojivioleta- no quise hacerlo…no creí que _él_ volvería y…en verdad lo siento…

Matthew giró su cabeza hasta el rincón de donde provenía la voz. Arthur estaba acurrucado sobre sí mismo, mirando el suelo y con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos, se encontraba bañado en sangre ajena y el cuchillo ahora rojo estaba descansando frente a él

-t-tú…le hiciste esto…? Mi he-hermano…-comenzó a llorar, no se lo podía creer, olía a muerte y hierro, el cuerpo con expresión de pánico no se movía de su lecho con laguna carmesí-

-lo siento…no fue mi culpa…no lo fue…no quería pero _él_…me obligó –su voz temblaba-

-por qué mataste a mi hermano? –logró preguntar el mayor- qué te hizo?, o a…_él_?

-es que…se liberó…ya lo recuerdo, _él_ se liberó y entonces huí…jamás debí pedirle ayuda a Alfred…lo siento…

-qué?...-estaba anonado, tragó en seco para acercarse al joven atemorizado por sus propios actos-

-no quise hacerlo! –gritó y elevó su verde mirada hacia el joven que se detuvo al escucharlo-

-y…y por qué…?... no pudiste detenerle? –estaba nervioso y sus lágrimas salían sin parar- yo amaba a mi hermano y me lo quitaste…no había otra manera?

-yo no quise! –le volvió a gritar y se levantó abrazándose con miedo- Alfred se ofreció y me ayudó…confió en mí y…

-…

-pero…-de pronto su voz se tornó más risueña y dejó de temblar, una sonrisa empezó a formarse en su rostro adornado de sangre- sabes qué pasa si confías hasta en el más inocente?

-e-eh…?! –retrocedió unos pasos asustado por esa tétrica sonrisa, incluso el color de sus ojos se decoloró hasta tornarse en un celeste extraño-

-quieres estar con tu hermano?, podrás dormir eternamente jajajajajajaja –rió a carcajadas con esa extravagante sonrisa y esos ojos adquirieron un brillo malva que le daba al chico más miedo-

-no!

Trató de correr pero, sabían que las personas llamadas "locas" pueden tener más velocidad y fuerza que las llamadas "normales"?

No pudieron encontrar al joven fugado del centro de rehabilitación mental, mas sí encontraron el cuerpo de un par de gemelos, ambos apenas reconocibles en una habitación donde en la pared había un grafiti con la misma sangre de ellos "_no confíes ni en el más inocente_".

* * *

espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer

reviews?


End file.
